Kiss of a Mermaid
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: "He barely takes it all in...watching their new captive stop struggling and lay in the pool of water in defeat, look at him with sorrowful, pained eyes, and he cannot help but think: 'What have I done'" Set in the world of Pirates of the Carribean.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Yaaaaay! Back to KF/Rob!**

**Ugh, I'm sorry. I haven't been updating up here like I have been on Deviantart. I'm sorry. *bows***

**Anyway, this is my latest KF/Rob story, set in the universe of Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides. I got seriously inspired to do this after I saw the movie, but just haven't reached the right moment to do it. Until now. Don't worry for those who haven't seen the movie; I won't spoil anything big. I planned on switching things around anyway so you won't know what's spoiler and what's not! :D**

**This is gonna be multi-chapters so I'd be ecstatic if you guys stayed with me 'til the end! ^^**

**P.S. I don't own any of the characters nor do I own Pirates of the Carribean (POTC)**

* * *

><p>Just moments before, Wally West had been attacked by mythical creatures he believed not to even exist and almost died via drowning. He is a semi-priest, believing in the ways of God, but not always sticking to the righteous path, and had thought that he did not even belong on a pirate ship. He thought that he had a firm belief of what was right and what was wrong and could stay clear of temptation he knew was truly not good for him. But as he stands in the cool, shallow water that hardly reaches his already soaked kneecaps this night, he can't help but think-<p>

_I am so going to hell._

In front of him is one of the mermaids that had just tried to kill him, seemingly frozen in place, staring back at him intensely. Wally can't help but stare back at the beautiful creature with its raven hair whose wet strands cling tightly to its forehead, slightly covering its deep, aqua eyes widened with fear that shone brightly even in the dimly lit air. His eyes can't keep from traveling further down the creature, from its eyes to its rose-red, barely-parted lips from which air escapes through, to its rapidly rising and falling chest the color and seemingly as smooth as precious fine china. Yet for a moment, the semi-priest's awed-inspired thoughts are interrupted by a shocking realization.

_It's...a dude?_

He's temporarily stunned by shock, but it soon passes over him and he continues with his observations. He wonders why this amazi-ideadly/i creature hasn't tried to get away yet. As his eyes float down its tail with scales that shimmer all shades of blue exactly like its eyes, he finds the answer to his question. There is a sword sticking through one of its pale fins, the sharpness of the blade drawing crimson blood from within it.

_How did this-?_

He looks at the bronze handle and sees his own hand gripping it tightly.

_I did this._

He feels a twinge of guilt, but tries to push it away from his hear. That creature's sisteren or brethren or whatever had just tried to kill ihim/i and succeeded with several of the crew. How could he feel sympathy for it? How could he care whether or not it felt pain or agony? But he does and it causes him to withdraw the blade from his victim and toss it away to the side like a filthy piece of garbage. The mermaid remains there though, the fear turning into surpise, its look turning soft.

Then suddenly a large, black net is cast over its figure and it starts to screech and claw at it ferociously. The other members from the crew emerge from behind rocks and fallen debris to help take in their prize. Several of them pat the ginger on the back heartily, congratulating him for his success and skill. He barely takes it all in though, watching their new captive stop struggling and lay in the pool of water in defeat, look at him with sorrowful, pained eyes, and he cannot help but think:

_What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2 GAIIIIIIZ 333 **

**There's a bit of fluff in here~ Teehee!**

* * *

><p><em>This is not how i planned my summer.<em>

The young mermaid pressed his palms gently against the glass of his new prison as two of his captives carried it through the jungle, the pathetic amount of water they put in sloshing against his elbow, his tail thumping uncomfortably against the hard end. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid, to let himself be capture by these mindless, thick-headed idiots. He knew what they wanted him for; how could he not? All his life his brothers and sisters had warned him not to be caught by sailors or pirates for they would torture his soul just to get one drop of a tear. He hadn't listened and now unspeakable totrute was probably waiting for him once they arrived at their destination.

What have I done?

The two minions set him down roughly onto an uneven slab of rock while the others found spots to rest away from him. Everyone seems to want to stay away from him-all except one.

Him.

One of the crew members plops himself down a few inches away from his container, his strong back facing him, fiery hair becoming even messier than before. It's the same boy that had gotten him trapped in the first place, the person responsible for all his current and future misery. He wants to hate him; so very much wants to despise him with every fiber of his being, but he can't. He can tell there's something within him that's not like the other ruffians and because of that, he can't hate him.

Another man, twice the boy's size and much, much uglier, approaches the boy and strikes up a conversation with him. Well, more of an argument. It doesn't take much time for the boy to sigh in defeat and the man to stomp away out of anyone's line of sight. The captive sea creature glares with spite and parts his small lips to growl but his body stops him. Suddenly, his throat constricts around his windpipe and no oxygen can reach his screaming lungs. He reaches a hand to his neck, mouth gasping, crystal eyes wide, other hand pounding on the lid of his prison with the little bit of strength he can muster.

_Those idiots-_

The lack of air is so damaging that he has trouble forming the simplest of thoughts. Not an ounce of oxygen is left within the chamber and the mermaid can feel his life slipping rapdily away from him.

_So this is how I'll die..._

Though his vision is blurry he sees the freckled face of the boy who had started this pressed against the glass, expression riddled with what could only be concern. In the next instant he's gone, replaced with noise resembling angry shouts. He's yelling, arguing, at the bigger man by his prison, arms waving through the air like a monkey gone wild. The captive's vision becomes blurrier still as his lungs feel as though they are abou to burst from his weak chest.

_Slam!_

Something rams into the side of the container, the lid screeches as something forces it to rise, and then-

_Bam!_

The lid opens momentarily and a stream of air immediately flows through the mermaid's lips, comforting its desperate lungs. He starts to panic again though as the vicious guard starts to close the lid once more, but it subsides as the boy, now his saviour, wedges a plank inbetween. The two adversaries stare at one another intensely for several moments until the guard backs down. The freckled boy turns to the victim, breath heavy, jade eyes brimming with relief. The mermaid stares back, lips now less than an inch away from the opening, taking in every gulp of air he can.

_He is different..._

He wants to say thank you, so badly that it hurts but he holds it back. That boy had still caused all this and deserved no apology. Yet.

_But maybe very soon..._

* * *

><p>Mere hours later, the 3rd worse thing to ever happen to the mermaid in his life happens. After waiting for an insanely drunk, yet competent pirate with a name that rhymed with "tack marrow" to stop screaming and jump off of the side of a stupid cliff, the crew had resumed their journey to their terrible destination. Now having oxygen to breathe, the mermaid slumps farther into his prison and sighs.<p>

_This is terrible. So not asterous. What will they do to me when we get there? I can only imagine-_

Suddenly the container rocks, falls, and shatters against the hard jungle floor, spilling the already agitated mermaid tumbling out onto the ground with a furious gush of water. All the crew members are frozen in their places, all with the expression that says what their voices will not:

Oh shit.

The captain starts making a thunderous commotion, stomping on the ground and scowling at his crew with utter rage. He's just reaching the point where his voice could deafen a tiger when he suddenly shuts up and stares at the mermaid. They all stare, eyes wide, mouthes agape. The young mermaid wraps his arms around his frail arms and shivers from the cold as his tail shrinks with each passing second and transforms into a beautiful pair of smooth, pale legs. All the pirates are in shock and don't move.

The boy that had saved his life earlier rushes over and practically rips off his shirt to drape over the younger-now boy's-quivering body.

"Well now, that certainly solves our problem, doesn't it?" the captain purrs cockily. Both boys glare up at him with contempt. "Stand up."

The newly-transformed boy doens't move.

"I said _stand. Up._"

The commanding tone shakes his body and he does what he is told. Legs shaking, he tries to take a step forward but merely crumbles from the unfamiliar action to the ground once more. The boy wraps an arm around his tiny shoulders and holds him close, moving his arm to wrap under his shaky, new legs.

"I will carry him, sir," he tells the captain.

"I didn't ask for your help."

The red-headed semi-priest's eyes widen for a moment from hearing the voice. It's silky and smooth and rich like honey, more beautiful than anything he had ever heard before. It's literally music to his ears. He has to control his reaction though; can't let the crew see what he feels inside. He reigns his emotions in, turning the smile that had started to form on his lips into a confident smirk.

"Just because you didn't ask, doesn't mean you don't need it." he whispers back. With a small grunt he brings them both up from the ground, cradling the younger boy's head against his shoulder, the soaking-wet hair dampening his skin. "So are we gonna go or what?"

The captain nods with a grunt and they start their journey up once again. While they walk, the raven-haired boy find himself relaxing in the arms of the other, comforted by a warmth he'd never felt before.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques and everything really really appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3!**

**Full of fluff and stuff. :D I tried to make it really fluffy cuz angstiness is up next.**

**P.S. I don't own any of the characters nor POTC.**

* * *

><p>Several hours after the the captive mermaid's transformation, the traveling group stopped at a section of the jungle where the ground was crawling with roots so thick you could sit a hundred people on just one. The crewmates easily found places to sit and rest their aching feet while the captain took his daughter farther into the brush, out of earshot and out of sight. Wally carried the new boy in his arms over to a root far enough away from the others so he would not feel intimidated.<p>

"There ya go," Wally said as he set him down. The other did not reply. The ginger sighed with frustration, but then something caught his eyes. He crouched down in front of the prisoner and surveyed his newly-formed legs covered in leaves and dirt and grass. "Dude, you're filthy."

Still no reply.

Wally withdrew a small towel from his pocket and began to gently wipe away the caked-on mud and the wet, clingy leaves that had jumped onto his legs after his tumble. The raven-haired boy blushed, the pink dusting his cheeks barely visible, but kept his lips pressed against one another still.

"Amazing," the semi-priest started again. "God definitely created you himself. You're so beautiful." The blush darkened. "But so deadly."

The pale boy's blue eyes widened at the last sentence, mouth falling slightly open.

"Ya know, you _could_ talk to me. You do owe me for trying to kill me."

"I didn't try to kill you." Wally stopped for a moment, shocked at the sound of the other boy's voice. It was still silky and soft and made his heart beat faster with each syllable that floated from his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control.

"I don't know what else you would call tackling someone overboard into a sea full of man-eating mermaids."

"Are you stupid?" At the new frustrated tone, the ginger looked up at the other's face. His rose-red lips were downturned into a small frown, dark eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't try to kill you. If I hadn't done that, what do you think would have happened to you?"

Wally stood up, stuffing the now-dirty towel back into his pocket, and brought his face closer to the other's.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I hadn't pulled you off that boat when I did, my sisters would have taken hold of you with their teeth and devoured you until nothing was left."

Realization hit Wally in the brain like a hammer and his eyes grew large in understanding.

"So...you saved me."

"Yeah."

"But...why?"

"Because..." The fromer-mermaid paused, searching for the right words to say."Because I could tell you were different. The look in your eyes told me you didn't want to hunt me- to hunt any of us. I can tell you care, that you have kindness and compassion in you and so..."

The red-headed boy felt heat rise to his cheeks and his heart beat furiously against his ribcage. The desire to take the other into his arms grew strong along with an urge to press his lips against the other.

_No no no no, stop. What are you thinking? He's a mermaid-and a guy! You shouldn't think like that...shouldn't..._

He continued to stare into the beatiful eyes that reminded him of the calm, blue sea and his hand lifted to touch the other's trembling fingers. They make contact with the soft, damp appendages, and the two slowly inch towards one another. Sadly, the moment is broken when the captain returns and bellows his call throughout the restspot, starling the two apart.

"Alright, let's go! You, boy! Bring that filthy creature already!"

"He has a name!"

Every person turned to stare at Wally with surpirse, including said "creature."

"Well, does it now?" The captiain's severely chapped lips turn up at one end into a cocky smirk. "What is it?"

_Oh shit._

Wally hadn't even thought his actions through completely. He raided his brain for every word, every name he's ever heard, searching for the perfect name for the _gorgeous _creature in front of him. One of them stick out at him and he decides to go with it.

"Robin."

"Robin" blinks up at him in awe.

"His name is Robin."

The captain grunted before turning off into the jungle. "Very well. Bring _Robin_ along already!"

The crew members started to file out of their resting place with moans and groans of protest while Wally turned back to Robin, scooping up the practically weightless boy back into his arms.

"Well, time to go." he said with a bright smile before heading off to follow the others. Robin laid his cheek against the other's shoulder once again, drawn to his relaxing warmth. For the first time since his capture he felt safe and comfortable and he decided that it was time to deliver the words his captor and saviour actually deserved.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Robin. You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and stuff greatly appreciated! Thank youuuu!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP HERE.**

**Stuff happened and the past few days have been busy and I've just been so dang tired. Forgive me?**

* * *

><p>Many hours later, to the point in time where the sun has retreated against the mountains, the traveling group arrived at one important stop to their destination. Smooth, flat stones are fitted together on the ground to make a special floor with a good-sized hole near the center. Structures resembling stakes where set up all around, skeletons dangling helplessly from them, mouths dried open as if in a scream. Dimly lit torches are the only source of light in the dreary place and only added to the chilling atmosphere.<p>

Robin shrinks in slightly closer against Wally's chest, recollecting all the stories his sisters and brothers had told him about this place, about what men did to mermaids there. Ironic that he was looking to a human male for comfort. The ginger rubbed his fingers over the skin of the smaller's arm gently to reassure him.

"It's gonna be fine. I won't let them hurt you," he whispers. The words, though maybe foolish, are comforting and Robin feels his nerves calm down just a little bit more. When Wally walks him over to the large hole filled with water and sets him near it, he doesn't hesitate to jump in. His slim legs quickly transform back into his shimmering blue tail and he welcomes the feeling back. His joy, however, is short-lived as the captain grabs hold of him and brings his face close to his, the stench of the man's breath stinging his eyes. The semi-priest takes a step forward but the crewmates tighten their grips on their weapons in warning.

"Now," the captain begins. "I know that physical pain won't be enough to produce what we want. You're too tough for that, no. But listen. Listen to the cries of your fellow sisters and brothers who were brought here before you."

"Stop it," Wally says quietly.

"_Listen._ Hear their screams tearing through the night?

Robin's eyes start to water a bit, his lip quivering as he depserately fights the urge to cry.

"Stop it."

"Do you hear their cries for salvation? The breaking of their bodies? The shattering of their spirits? All we need is one tear, creature."

The mermaid tries to be strong, though it pains him so much to do so. His heart is breaking but he can't let him win. He can't.

"Stop it!"

"Creature, do you feel no shame? Shed a tear for your fallen kin, or do you not care at all? Do you not feel for their sorrow from burning, choking, sta-"

"STOP IT!"

The shout forces its way out of Wally's throat before he can prevent it. He's had enough. This was just cruel, uncalled for. Just how badly did this man need this tear? Was it really worth it?

The captain turns slowly to face him, eyes narrowed into a steely glare.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" He takes in the look on the young teen's face and realization flickers in his eyes. "Heh heh. Are you fond of this foul creature?"

_Uh oh._

Wally says nothing.

"Great God, he is!" The filthy man turns and once again brings his face too close for Robin's comfort. "And you? Are you fond of him as well?"

The captive says nothing and looks away, dread running through his body like the blood in his veins.

"He is! Hah! This is perfect!" The abuser snaps his fingers and a couple of his crew grab Wally by the arms and force him to his knees. Robin's eyes widen in horror as the captain draws his sword from his sheath, turning the glingting blade effortlessly in his hands. "One tear, mermaid. That's all we need."

He wants to. For the love of _God_ he wants to. He wants to give in and end this inhumane torture so much. But the look on his love's face stops him. He's...he's _smiling_. Despite everything that's going to happen to him, he's smiling, as if to say "everything will be alright."

"No," Robin whispers so softly none of the others can hear him. "No."

_Don't take him away from me._

"Last chance, mermaid. One tear."

_Don't do this. Please, please don't. Please, spare him. Please-_

_Slash!_

The captain runs his blade across the front of the ginger's neck and the crew lets his limp body fall the ground with a deafening thump. Something inside of Robin breaks into a thousand tiny pieces and it takes all the strength he can muster not to let his emotions spill over. He feels a deep pain in his cheset like none he's ever felt before, like someone is squeezing it with the power of a giant, but he does not let one drop fall. He can't waste Wally's sacrifice. That would be shameful. The captain frowns, angered by the failure of his plan, and signals for the crew to move.

"Tie him up! Let's see what becomes of him in the morning."

One of the pirates takes a long, thick rope and ties both of the saddned mermaids hands to the stake by the pool, tightening it so much that it digs into his porcelain skin and follows after his group soon after. Robin is left there to await his impending doom and mourn over the loss of the only person he'd ever loved. He doesn't struggle, he doesn't try to get away, he doesn't try to do anything; he has no reason to now.

_With you gone, what exactly do I have left to live for?_

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME. YOU STILL HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. *hides*<strong>

**Reviews and stuff appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Part 5 finally! Sorry if the wait has been too long. ^^; Was busy/distracted/unmotivated.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own any of the characters used nor Pirates of the Carribean (POTC)**

* * *

><p>Two of the captain's strongest minions carries Wally's limp body and dump it into a natural ditch about a mile away from the torturing site. They toss it in without the slightest bit of care, grunting as their menial task was completed. They stare after the body, feeling a bit of remorse; he had been their crewmate after all, even if for only a short period of time. Alas, it is short lived and soon the feeling subsides, their backs turning, their bodies stalking off into the night.<p>

Cold, rough, echoing silence, smell of dirt, blow of wind, the feeling of a broken heart.

They are the first things to come to Wally as he slowly regains consciousness. He grabs at the dirt beneath his long fingers, opens his jade eyes once more, and takes in gasps of air that he thought he would never partake in again.

Why...am I...alive?

He struggles, but succeeds in bringing himself to his knees and runs his hands over his filthy body. It's dark and his vision is still blurry but his fingertips collide with something small and hard and he yanks it out of his chest. It's a dart, one so small that it's barely noticeable, filled with trace amounts of a thick, purple liquid. Somehow this potion had stopped his heart, but not killed him. At first he was ecstatic and relieved that he was still alive, but it soon turned to suspiscion. Why would they fake his death? Why would they let him live? The questions are quickly pushed aside though as another thought takes his place.

Robin.

His mind is consumed by worry and concern, and he can't stop himself from rushing out of the ditch and back into the jungle to rescue his ocean-dwelling love.

God, I know I haven't exactly followed your word like I should, and we're not on the best of terms, but please, please let him be alive..

The sound of pounding footsteps and rustled brush wakens Robin from his helpless state of mind, his nerves springing alert immediately. His crystal blue eyes widen as the noises grow louder and closer with each passing second. What was it? A creature, an animal, a human? Had one of the crew come back to free him? Or to kill him?

Just let me die in peace...

As whatever approaches is almost revealed to him he sucks in a sharp breath and holds it, the anticipation killing him inside. The missionary he had come to hold so dear stomps through the darkness and halts a few feet away from where Robin is tied to his stake. The mermaid's eyes widen further and his lips part in astonishment; he can't believe the wonderful sight that stands before him.

It can't be...

They stare into each other, drinking in what their eyes present to them, reveling in the moment. The moment, however, is slightly disrupted when Wally speeds over to his love and crouches, starting to work at the intricate knots that keep them apart.

"You're..you're alive..." Robin says in barely a whisper, the astonishment filling his voice. Tears start to gather at the edges of his eyes, the pools stinging them quietly.

"Yup," Wally answers as the rope starts to gather at his feet.

"And you came back for me..."

The ginger stops his work for a moment and looks at Robin straight in the eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Of course I did."

The raven-haired sea-dweller's chest grows tight with emotion, heart filling up with gratefullness and tenderness and love. The boy's words have touched him in a way he never thought possible and he can't hold everything in. His feelings spill over the edge at last, a single, clear drop falling over the brim of his eye and crawling down the side of his pale cheek.

Immediately, grunty victory cries fill the clearing and dozens of pirate bodies spring out from their hiding places. Both lovers glace around in complete shock, almost uncomprehending what is unfolding before their very eyes. Wally is restrained from behind while the captain crouches down next to Robin and collects the single tear in a tiny, glass vial. The mermaid glares up at Wally, care turning into hatred and spite.

"I swear, I didn't know-" he tries to explain, but is cut off by the captain.

"I always get what I want, mermaid," the captain grins. "Thank you kindly for your cooperation." Robin tries to wrench away from the disgusting man's touch, but fails miserably, fin splashing furiously in the water below him. "Awww, eager for freedom? Don't worry, you'll have it soon enough."

The captain rips out his sheathed sword and holds it in his hands with the utmost amount of glee. The blue-eyed mermaid's wide eyes are reflected back at Wally against the blade and he starts to wrench his body around to escape his captors.

"What are you doing?" he shouts. "You're gotten what you've wanted! Why?"

"Simple," the captain replies. "If I leave him here, who knows who else will come by and obtain this rare prize? Call it 'insurance'."

The devil raises the blade, aiming it straight at Robin's rapidly rising and falling chest, right above his heart.

"No!"

The blade desscends, the end point glinting in the sunlight like a fallen star.

"no, Goddammit no!"

Robin shuts his eyes tightly, bracing himself for his inevitable end.

"NO!"

All falls silent except for the heartbeats of three individuals; one pumped with fear, one with anger, and one with gleeful excitement.

"Goodbye-"

Schlunk!

The blade digs through Robin's chest and pops out of his back, now covered in warm, crimson blood. The mermaid's mouth is wide with pain, anguish, agony, though not a sound comes through. Wally is frozen, the life seemingly kicked out of him as well. A moment later the murderer withdraws his sword violently, causing Robin's body to jerk, then fall back against the stake. His eyelids start to grow heavy and drape his eyes which are slowly emptying of life. His chest hardly rises and falls, his air supply slowing, his body shutting down.

"Let's go!"

The captain raises a call and the crew return it before following him deeper into the jungle. Wally still struggles against his captors, his heart breaking into thousands of tiny pieces as he watches his love die painfully slowly. Tears sting his own eyes and threaten to fall, anger and sorrow rising within hmm. Robin turns his head sluggishly to look at him, if only for the last time and tries to speak. The last thing the ginger sees before he is whisked into the jungle is one last tear drop falling from the mermaid's closed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T HURT ME! STILL HAVE MORE TO GO!<strong>

**Yes, those of you who have seen the movie will know what I changed. Someone pointed out how much to the movie it was sticking so I shook it up a bit. ^^**

**I think the next part will be the last. Reviews and commentary and stuff so so so welcomeeee!**


End file.
